


[podfic] How To Succeed At Occlumency Without Really Trying

by sephonered



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, Gen, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Occlumency (Harry Potter), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephonered/pseuds/sephonered
Summary: Anything's possible if you've got enough nerve. Including becoming a good enough Occlumens to fool Severus Snape (who was good enough to fool Voldemort).The prequel to Mind Games
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[podfic] How To Succeed At Occlumency Without Really Trying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Succeed At Occlumency Without Really Trying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012586) by [pangaeaseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangaeaseas/pseuds/pangaeaseas). 



Download Link

https://drive.google.com/file/d/14F22OUx-upq94gQ0dolnFBD3M4RmgxAb/view?usp=sharing


End file.
